


Remembering Dr. Sullivan

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always found Harry's particular brand of stalwart stodginess a crushing bore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Dr. Sullivan

The Doctor thinks Sarah Jane is bluffing when she tells him that she's leaving. Or he doesn't care. It's so hard to tell with him. He can switch from warm and tender to cold and brutal in the blink of an eye, and he'll do it so smoothly, so naturally that it sometimes takes her breath away. 

She'll love the Doctor until the end, but there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't do something that reminds her he's an alien. Even the way he touches her feels alien. Not that she wants there to be anything amorous between them, but she truly can't imagine such a thing ever happening even if she did want it. He'll help her stand and walk after she's been savaged by a monster. He'll carry her in his arms after she's been possessed. His touch is never less, and never more, than kind. Her body isn't sensual to him, let alone sexual. Which is fine, really. The Doctor's kind, alien touch doesn't make her feel sensual or sexual, either.

She's found herself thinking of Harry at the most unexpected times lately. The Doctor will call the TARDIS “old girl”, and Sarah Jane will get a vision of Harry, standing there with his hands on his hips, calling Sarah Jane the same thing. The Doctor will grab her arm to start her running and she'll sense Harry's hands on her, like when he'd circle his hands around her rib cage and lift her up into a air duct or a U.N.I.T. jeep. Or when he'd put one of his hands on the small of her back and creep with her along another corridor the Doctor sent them down. Or when, like the time she found him in the cell the Zygons had dumped him into, he'd wrap both hands around her waist and pull her to him to keep her close until danger passed. 

She'd always found Harry's particular brand of stalwart stodginess a crushing bore. When she remembers him now, however, she realizes that Harry's hands felt familiar, not alien. His touch was just as kind as the Doctor's, but more personal, more human. If Harry's touch had never made her feel sensual or sexual, well, at least it had the potential to do so.

The Doctor may think she's bluffing now that she's said she wants to leave. Or he may not care. Either way, he'll be Sarah Jane's best friend forever. His lack of reaction to her statement has her thinking, though, that maybe leaving now would be best. She'll miss the travel and adventure. She'll miss the Doctor. But leaving now will give her the chance to do other things. Like looking up Harry and finding out if his hands are as good as she remembers.


End file.
